Geordie Shore Romance
by loodle20
Summary: Just a little wishful thinking of what should of happened in Prague after Gary gets jealous of Scott and Charlotte spending time together


_**Scott .T**_

So here we are in Prague, I have to say at first I thought that other then pulling birds at the clubs that this place was shit but I have actually had a great time with Charlotte. We were walking from the Absinthe bar and having so much fun seriously we can't stop laughing; I can see why Gary is in love with her! As much as he tries to deny it we can all see it just like we can see she is in love with him. I admit I have liked having him as part of the bucking squad but after spending the day with Char I feel as though I can't sit back and let him hurt her anymore, and I can't let him hurt himself which is all he is doing with his denial.  
We get back to the hotel and start telling everyone about our day and I can see Gaz is fuming! This might be the opening I need for him to wake up and do something.

_**Gary**_

What is this? Scott has been on a date with Charlotte, my Charlotte? Ok so maybe not a date but it might as well have been with how cozy they are! I can't stand to listen to it anymore so I get up and go have a rest before we go out. I am laying up staring at the ceiling when I hear the door open and I know it's Scott after all he is the one I am sharing with. "What's up" he asks I don't trust myself to not kick off on him so I just shrug "hey listen" he starts off "I was wondering what you would think about me asking Charlotte out" I sit up and just stare at him with what I am sure is venom in my eyes so he continues " we had such a good time today and she might be the one to tame me" I can't hold it in anymore but because I don't want to make a scene I talk very calmly yet menacingly " Charlotte is not for you! I would advise you very strongly against laying a finger on her "but why it isn't like you have feelings for her! You said it yourself she is your bank it's just friends with benefits" he explains and before I can stop myself the words come tumbling out "the only reason I said that was so I wouldn't admit that I was in love with her because I don't want to hurt her" I can't believe I just admitted out loud how I really feel about her! Scott looks at me thoughtfully and says "then you better do something about it because one day a guy is going to come along and this guy won't be your best friend so he won't ask you before sweeping her off her feet causing you to lose her forever" and with that he left the room.

_**Charlotte**___

I was lying on the sofa coming down off the absinthe everyone was having pre night out drinks before getting ready when Scott came out from the back room where him and Gary sleep. After a quick smile and stopping to see if I was ok he went and joined the others. I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I know I was being woken up by Gary, I could hear the others getting ready in the background somewhere but I was feeling a little disorientated. I finally sat up and realized I was no longer drunk but feeling very hungry, "Char you better get a move on if you want to be ready on time" I looked to see where that had come from and see Vicky sticking her head out with a smile as if in response to her my stomach let out this huge growl "actually I think I will meet you guys there I am going to go find something to eat" "well do you want us to wait I hate to think of you wondering alone" I smile as Vicky's concern for me it truly melts my heart to see how much we all love each other. I am about to answer her when Gary speaks up, he had been so quiet I forgot he was there "I will walk with her to get some food then head to the club with her" Vicky seemed satisfied with that response and goes back to getting dressed. "Thanks Gary" I tell him as we are getting our coats and head out. The walk is filled with silence and I am not sure what to think Garry is usually always trying to break the ice but he seems lost. I let the silence stay until we are walking back with me eating my pizza, finally I can't take it anymore "ok what is wrong with you? Did I piss you off or something?" I say very exasperated, he looks at me like a deer caught in headlights for a pregnant pause then he responds "um no I am just thinking" before I can respond he stops walking I turn and look at him and he continues "I hate that you went out with Scott today" again before I can speak he continues "I know nothing happened and if it did it wouldn't be my business but it still upset me so I confronted Scott and he told me one day you might meet someone who won't give a shit if how I feel and will just sweep you off your feet, make you fall in love with them and leave me sad and alone" I must be looking at him very blankly because he continues "I am in love with you Charlotte and I know I have probably fucked up any chances of us ever being together because of how I treated you but I would just like it if you would consider a monogamous relationship with me" I am shocked never in a million years would I expect this from Gary. I don't know how long we have spent staring at each other not talking but I am guessing long enough for Gary to feel rejected because his next words were "hey you know what just forget I said anything" and he walked looking down and dejected. After a few seconds I came out of my stupor and chased after him "Gary!" "Gary!" I know he can hear me but is choosing to ignore me so I ran faster. I caught up to him and grabbed his arm and spin him around and before he can speak I start "you can't just drop that on a girl and walk off" "especially a girl who is madly in love with you as well and would love to try a monogamous relationship with you" this time it is his turn to stare dumbfounded so I grab him and kiss him hard, it only takes a second for him to respond and kiss me back and it is a kiss filled with love, passion and promise. We break apart and rest our foreheads together "so no more bucking squad" I tell him "yep and no lore cock capturers" he says "I tell Scott you tell Holly?" I ask him "deal" he kisses me again this time when we break apart he wraps his arm around me and starts leading me back to the hotel "lets go get ready, I want to get to the club I have a hot new girlfriend to show off" and with that we start walking back.


End file.
